vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Rama)
Summary Saber is one of the Servants of the Grand Orders Ritsuka Fujimaru is able to summon. He appears in E Pluribus Unum, the Fifth Singularity. His true name is Rama, the hero of the Ramayana, one of Hinduism's two great epics. He is the seventh avatar of Vishnu, one of the Trimurti, Hinduism's three principal deities, born as a regular human with no knowledge of his true identity. After losing his succession rights to the throne, he was exiled, and he was joined by his brother, Lakshmana, and his wife, Sita. They traveled across the world until Sita was kidnapped by the Demon King of Lanka, Ravana. Determined to rescue her, Rama fought against Ravana and his army for over fourteen years alongside an army of monkeys that included the legendary Hanuman. He ultimately slayed the immortal and invulnerable Ravana with his indestructible arrow, the Brahmastra, but during the war, he had committed a fatal blunder in performing a cowardly sneak attack on the monkey Vali. In return, Vali's wife cursed him and Sita to never meet again, for as long as they loved each other. Even as a Heroic Spirit, the curse prevents them from ever seeing each other again, but it is proof of their love, forever remaining with them regardless of the form they take. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Brahmastra. Unknown, up to 2-A with Vishnu Bhuja. Name: Saber, Rama, the King of Kosla Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown; summoned in his youth Gender: Male Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Seventh Avatar of Vishnu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Spearman, Archer and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Causality Manipulation and Immortality (Type 2) (His sheer willpower allowed him to reverse his state of death from his destroyed heart, which is an error in the state of cause and effect. This allowed him to fight even as his destroyed heart rotted from Gae Bolg's curse), Damage Boost (His Noble Phantasm's strength is greatly increased when used against the demonic), Electricity Manipulation with Vishnu Bhuja and Brahmastra, minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Animal Manipulation and Vehicular Mastery (Through his Riding skill, Rama can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Despite being summoned in a weaker class and in a younger form, Rama is still said to be on par with Karna. Is able to utilize his spear and bow on a level that's close to a Noble Phantasm. Fought and defeated Beowulf while weakened and cursed by Gáe Bolg). Large Island level with Brahmastra (Should be somewhat comparable to Karna's Brahmastra and Brahmastra Kundala). Unknown, up to Multiverse level+ with Vishnu Bhuja (Each of the weapons were given to him to oppose and slay Gods and Demons, and among them is Trishula, an EX-rank Noble Phantasm that when used by Parvati, was able to damage Mara at her peak so much that she cries in pain). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an A+ rank in Agility, making him one of the fastest servants, and he was able to keep up with Cú Chulainn Alter, who was infused with a Holy Grail at the time). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class. Unknown, up to Multiversal+ with Vishnu Bhuja Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Rama managed to survive and keep fighting even after getting his heart destroyed by Gáe Bolg, though he needed help from Nightingale. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with arrows (His firing range should be somewhat comparable to Archer's). Standard Equipment: Brahmastra, and the many weapons given to him by Vishnu Bhuja. Intelligence: As the protagonist of the Ramayana and a mortal avatar of Vishnu, Rama is an extremely skilled warrior. In life, Rama fought against Ravana's armies for fourteen years, being recognized for his deeds by the sage Vishvamitra who granted Rama his famed blessed and even divine weapons that allowed him to oppose both Demons and Gods. Being fated to defeat the Demon King Ravana, Rama mastered all sorts of martial arts as well as swordsmanship, spearmanship, and archery. As a Servant, his mastery of the arts of war is reflected in his Martial Blessing skill, allowing him to utilize his spear and bow on a level that's close to a Noble Phantasm. In addition due to his vast arsenal of weapons granted to him through Vishnu Bhuja, he is able to operate as any of the Three Knight Classes despite forcibly manifesting himself as a less optimal Saber-class Servant and his younger, less powerful aspect as per his wish to meet with his beloved Sita. His skills allow him to remain an exceptional Servant comparable to other famed heroes of Hindu mythology, such as Arjuna and Karna, the latter of whom is said to be on par with the King of Heroes in might, despite weakening himself in this manner. Rama was also known to have been a wise and respected king, leading his nation of Kosla to prosperity for many years. However, due to manifesting in his younger aspect due to his regrets in his past life, he suffers from his youthful impulses that prevent him from making full use of his knowledge and wisdom, being compared to an impatient and irritable brat. Weaknesses: Rama is prideful and has the mentality of a young boy, thus limiting the use of all his knowledge, resulting in him forgetting crucial information, such as the existence of Vishnu Bhuja. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Brahmastra_FGO.gif|Rama using Brahmastra in Fate/Grand Order BrahmastraBlade.png|Brahmastra after turning into a sword Brahmastra: Rakshasa-Piercing Immortal: Rama's primary weapon and Noble Phantasm, an "immortal blade" which he wielded from the moment of his birth to eventually slay the Demon King Ravana and a variation of the same Brahmastra used by other heroes of Hindu mythology like Karna. Although it was originally an arrow, Rama forcibly modified the weapon into a blade in order to fit into the Saber class container. Due to Rama's legend, his Brahmastra has powerful demon-slaying properties, gaining bonuses whenever it is used against a demon or an opponent with demonic traits. It also retains its utility as a ranged weapon, spinning rapidly in Rama's hands to be thrown as a powerful projectile. Vishnu Bhuja: Arms of the Great One: The collection of various weapons bestowed upon Rama by the sage Vishvamitra with the purpose of opposing and slaying demons and gods. The number of weapons Rama is able to summon varies with his divinity due to his status as Vishnu's avatar. At A-rank, his arsenal is said to consist of an overwhelming number of weapons, allowing him to function as a powerful Archer or Lancer-class Servant despite being summoned as Saber. Some of the known weapons provided by Vishnu Bhuja include chakrams, the javelin, Shuuravara, the clubs Modhaki and Shikhari, and Shiva's trident and bow, Trishula and Pinaka. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Instead of merely reducing the effects of magecraft, this skill allows Rama to ignore its effects entirely. Thanks to his tutelage under the sacred sage Vishvamitra, Rama is able to nullify almost any magical spell used against him, giving him a stellar A-rank in this skill that allows him to even reject magecraft from the Age of Gods. He is thus effectively untouchable to magi of the modern era. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. With his A+ rank, Rama can ride virtually anything with masterful control, be they vehicles of the modern era, conventional mounts like horses, or members of the Phantasmal Species, but he cannot ride dragons. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. Rama ruled his country as a wise king and dedicated his life to the protection of his people, giving him a B-rank in this skill. The skill can also be used as a form of subtle Mind Manipulation, getting people to do what he wants without much resistance. Curse of Separation: The curse that was placed on Rama by the wife of Vali, who he slayed through cowardly means, preventing him from ever seeing Sitra again for as long as they love each other. He is forever fated never to find her again, and yet, the curse could also be said to be the proof of their undying love. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Rama, who is the seventh avatar of the great god Vishnu, one of Hinduism's three principal deities, has a stellar A-rank Divinity. Martial Blessing: Rama, who was fated to slay the Demon King Ravana, mastered all forms of combat, from martial arts to swordsmanship, spearmanship, and archery. Due to this skill, he is able to use his prided spear and bow with power close to a Noble Phantasm despite being summoned as a Saber. Gallery Rama FGO.png|Rama in Fate/Grand Order Rama FGO3.png|Rama's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Rama FGO4.png|Rama's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Bow Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fate Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Mace Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Married Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Snipers Category:Social Influencers Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Trident Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users